Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the shade of the covering may be positioned across the opening. In the retracted position, the shade of the covering may be positioned adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
Some coverings include a shade that is lowered by gravity. For some types of gravity-lowered shades, once released, the shade may extend into an operational position without further action by the operator. However, for certain types of coverings, such as shades with operable vanes that open when fully lowered, gravity alone may be insufficient to fully lower the shade. Inconveniently, once the gravity-driven lowering is completed, the operator may have to interact with the covering to fully extend the shade into a desired operational position.